Las sorpresas que da el amor
by HinataShakugan-15
Summary: Una muestra de que las cosas que suceden en la vida nunca van como las planeamos, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que vayan para mal! a veces la suerte que nos brinda la vida realmente nos puede sorprender.


LAS SORPRESAS QUE DA EL AMOR

Cuando miro a esos dos pequeños correr por toda la casa, hacer desorden y poner la casa patas

arriba, no puedo evitar enfurecerme un poco, ¡¿Como es que en una hora de estar despiertos ya han

desorganizado todo mi esfuerzo realizado en la mañana?¡. Pero ese malhumor se calma un poco cuando

veo a mi hija la hermosa Hitomi sonriendo, si es que eso se le puede llamar que abra su pequeñita boca

y que parezca un vampiro porque sus dos dientecitos de leche delanteros cayeron; aún más mi corazón

se infla de una enorme emoción, cuando veo que esa exuberante sonrisa de mi hija se hace presente

cuando mira a su pequeño hermano Koutaru pintando las paredes de la casa con acuarelas de colores.

¡Ahi Dios!, si Sasuke ve esto creo que no estará de muy buen humor, afortunadamente previniendo este

tipo de situaciones propuse comprar acuarelas de agua que no son tan difíciles de quitar, así que mis

pequeños demonios d años tendrán una mañana llena de aseo ¡Si, señor!. Ya hasta hablo como

Naruto, mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas mientras mis ojos se cierran y mi mente recuerda el montón de

experiencias que he vivido para llegar a este hermoso lugar el cual llamo hogar.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¡Me quiero morir! Ese era el único pensamiento que surcaba mi mente en esos momentos Quiero

irme de esta casa, no quiero mas de esta vida.

Lejos de lo que mucha gente pensaría acerca de Hinata Hyugga, yo era una persona impulsiva y muy

explosiva en mi casa, solía responder todo el tiempo a mis padres y odiaba las injusticias por lo tanto no

me faltaban ánimos para discutir con mis padres. Aunque lógicamente todo tenía un trasfondo, mi

infancia fue marcada por la ausencia de mi madre, porque ella estaba finalizando sus estudios

universitarios, mientras que mi padre era una persona agresiva y con un nulo control de sus impulsos,

logrando que cada vez que mi hermana o yo hacíamos algo que no le gustaba no dudaba golpearnos

con toda su fuerza. Gracias a estos comportamientos por parte de él, me convertí en una persona

huraña y algo retraída; con miedo de opinar y de que se burlaran de mi.

Estos comportamientos me habian traido problemas en el colegio, en mis relaciones interpersonales e

hicieron crecer en mi cada vez más resentimiento hacia mi padre, por eso mi actitud altanera y agresiva,

respondona y que con el paso del tiempo logró que mi padre pensara dos veces antes de levantarme la

mano. Pero creo que esta vez me había ido al extremo...

¡Hinata te dije que no vas a irte de viaje con Sasuke así como así, tu hasta ahora tienes 21 años y estas

bajo el cuidado mio y de tu madre asi que no vas porque yo no te doy permiso y ya! Decía mi padre

enfurecido porque simplemente no le quería hacer caso, con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a

querer a mi novio Sasuke pues llevabamos 4 años de relación, pero no dejaba de lado nuestra

diferencia de edad de 8 años la cual no dejaba que Sasuke lo convenciera del todo.

No me importa lo que digas es mi vida no la tuya, puede que tu seas mi papá y todo lo que quieras

pero yo soy la dueña de mi vida, asi que quieras o no me ire con Sasuke el martes Comenté retandolo

mientras lo miraba fijamente a esos ojos tan iguales a los mios.

Si lo haces , acá habrán muchos problemas, atrevete a irte y no sabrás lo que te pasa.

¿ Que me pasa?, ¿acaso me matarás? lo rete por última vez al mirar como levantaba su mano con

ademán de golpearme.

Mi padre simplemente no respondió, solo bajo su mano, sus ojos se cristalizaron con unas inminentes

ganas de llorar Esta vez fuiste muy lejos, Hinata; si quieres irte con tu novio hazlo, pero hazlo ya vete

con él y vive con él, porque desde el día de hoy ya no tienes una casa donde vivir.

No bastaron las disculpas, los arrepentimientos ni nada de lo que dijera a mi padre, la decisión de él

había sido radical y para mi infortunio mi madre había secundado su decisión. Hanabi estaba destrozada

pero tampoco podía hacer mucho, se quedaría sola sin mi y a la mano de mi padre que posiblemente la

golpee de la misma manera que hacia con migo...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Amor me quiero morir Recité con lágrimas en mis ojos, mientras observaba borrosamente a Sasuke

muy preocupado y viendo como intentaba secar mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

No digas eso amor, sabes que yo me muero de pena moral, lo que pasa es que amor tu siempre

buscas la aprobación de los demás te lo he dicho mil veces se tu misma no importa el que digan los

demas, eres tu amor la niña que conozco y de la que me enamore, tu que estudias sobre ese tema

deberías no tener esa mentalidad cuando suceden cosas así. Sasuke tenía la razón yo era la única

culpable de lo que sucedía, yo una Psicóloga, buena casi, debía saber controlarme y no pensar en

cosas tan horribles como quitarme la vida.

Pero amor, yo quisiera tener a mis papás felices, pero no lo logró, ellos siempre me piden mas y mas.

Pues no se amor es tu vida apodérate de ella si son tus papas pero ni modo, ¿No te parece q eres

egoísta contigo misma? Increible parecia que Sasuke era un mejor psicólogo que yo!, solo que

dejábamos de lado el hecho de que esa no era su profesión.

Tienes razón amor, me preocupa que me falta aún un semestre para terminar mi carrera, pero tengo

que salir adelante inquirí mientras intentaba brindar una pequeña sonrisa.

Esa es la actitud preciosa, no importa si nos endeudamos terminas tu carrera e iniciaremos una nueva

vida en el extranjero te parece?

Pero amor, no es que tengamos mucho dinero lo sabes, yo empezare a trabajar y ayudar a pagar todo

amor.

No te preocupes amor, en el trabajo tengo un tipo de fondo y se que lo que he alcanzado a ahorrar

nos servirá para tu semestre faltante y nuestra vida será la mejor, todo lo que hemos planeado se hará

algo más rápido de lo planeado pero ya sabes Hinata, soñamos con dos hermosos hijos con Koutaru y

con Hitomi; nuestro chico se encargara de cuidar a la pequeña Hitomi y en el futuro todo será mejor ya

lo veras.

Si, todos nuestros planes se harán realidad y todo sera mejor mi amor, gracias por estar siempre junto

a mi Finalice mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios, si 5 años atrás me dijeran que me

encontraría en esta situación no les creería, pues en un comienzo Sasuke era una persona fría y que

realmente en un comienzo solo queria pasar el rato con migo al igual que yo con él, pues de la relación

con su última novia había terminado muy herido y ya no creía en el amor, pero la vida me había dado la

paciencia para tratar con él y para establecer un hermoso plan y relación.

Te amo preciosa, en serio que sí Manifestó Sasuke mientras besaba mis nudillos y me ponía un

pequeño anillo de dulce en mis dedos.

Sorprendida le respondí ¡Y yo a ti mi amor! Recité mirando mi anillo de dulce el cual sería el inicio de

esta travesía.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Definitivamente todo había pasado muy rápido, si me hubieran dado a elegir, decidiría no haber dicho

las cosas que dije en un inicio a mi padre, ya que en un inicio eso deterioro mucho la relacion con mi

familia. Pero afortunadamente todo había mejorado, con el tiempo supimos curar las heridas y salir

adelante, ahora yo era una exitosa psicóloga con un guapo esposo ingeniero de sistemas. Y dos hijos,

algo fuera de lo que planeamos ya que Hitomi era la mayor y su hermano bueno... el chiquitin peleón.

Jamás nos fuimos a vivir fuera del país, pero disfrutamos los años más hermosos de la vida, muchos de

los planes que habíamos establecido para lo largo de nuestra vida no se pudieron llevar a cabo pero de

igual manera todos los problemas y situaciones complejas que nos deparaba la vida los pudimos

solucionar. Y lo que me hacia mas feliz sobre todas las cosas es que mis hijos tienen un abuelo que los

ama, los consiente y porqué no decirlo ? Los malcria !, además de hacer un trato silencioso con Sasuke

y aceptarlo cómo su nuero.

*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\*\

Con estos pensamientos y recuerdos regreso de ese sueño en el que hace poco me perdí, mientras veo

como unos ojos azules me miran con algo de preocupación logrando que yo también me sobresalte

abriendo mis ojos en extremo y viendo como en el cuarto también Sasuke y los niños me miran con

preocupación.

¿Qué sucedió? Comentó abruptamente mientras me siento rápidamente en mi cama y mi cabeza da

vueltas y ni se diga no estómago que se hacía presente con una horribles náuseas.

Naruto el primo de mi esposo me sostuvo con sus brazos y me ayudó a recostarme en el espaldar de

mi cama No hagas esos movimientos tan fuertes, mira Hina, estabas en la sala junto a los niños y al

parecer de lo molesta que estabas por el desorden que hicieron colapsaste y te desmayaste.

Al ver como mis pequeños me miran con esa carita llena de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento se me

rompe el corazón. Doy vuelta nuevamente al doctor de la familia y digo Naruto pero si te soy sincera ,

estos malestares los he tenido hace mas o menos dos semanas y también cuando los niños están

durmiendo,me preocupa que sea algo más grave.

Naruto al escuchar esto se sobresalta y luego de algunas preguntas revisa mi cuerpo y cuando pasa su

estetoscopio por mi diafragma sus ojos se abren y una sonrisa de satisfacción surca sus labios. Bueno,

señor y señora Uchicha creo que estos malestares solo significan una cosa , deben buscar el nombre

para un nuevo niño finalizó mientras miraba a Sasuke.

Eso sí , hay que aclarar que en ese momento Sasuke y Hitomi empezaron a celebrar, mi hija diciendo

"un nuevo hermanito si" y Sasuke diciendo "Si hija , un nuevo hermanito". Koutaru que al parecer no

entendía muy bien las cosas tan solo se acerco a acariciarme el vientre diciéndome "¿Mami aún te

duele?" A lo cual solo atine a darle un dulce beso en su nariz y decirle " Me siento mejor mi amor". Pero

en mi mente solo surgía un pensamiento; definitivamente puedes planear todo, tu vida, tu futuro... Pero

solo el tiempo se encargará de mostrar que tan lejos esta lo que planeaste de tu realidad y en mi caso a

sido la mejor realidad de todas.

Fin...

Bueno chicos acá vengo con un One shot que espero sea de su agrado , es una idea que surgió de la

nada la verdad XD pero que espero les guste mucho !

Matta Ne!

HinataShakugan 15


End file.
